Red Hands
by Reisklok
Summary: A Muggle has an unfortunate introduction to the Wizarding world.


The shining red loomed on my pants even after I took a seat on the cold stone bench. It takes blood a little over an hour to coagulate. It all seemed so long ago. In reality, it started no more than 4 hours earlier.

I woke up at 7:30. The loud banging in the apartment next to mine had cut me out of my tedious dream. At nighttime, they're fighting slows down to a repetitive drone. It helps me sleep. They must love each other. They always work it out in the end. You can't tell if they're fighting, or if they're cashing in on the make-up sex. It sounds the same.

I could feel the ubiquitous signs that pointed to a hangover. Congestion. Lax balance. Sleeping arms. The stale aftertaste of vomit. I stumbled to the shower and slipped in long enough to stop smelling like a mug full of refuse beer and cigarette butts. I became a little more alert after slipping on the porcelain and nearly creating a need for staples in the back of my head. As soon as I got out of the shower, I poured myself some coffee and lit a cigarette.

On the kitchen table I found a picture of Maggie. My ex. Relationships are as good as their suitors. As soon as one half loses it's strength, the other half must either pick up the weight, or collapse from the strain. More often than not, they don't pick up the weight. I don't know who collapsed first. Needless to say, neither of us picked up the weight. I moved on. What's a relationship anyway? At the end of ours, we were no more than keeping our high to avoid crashing.

I grabbed my car keys and headed out the door. In the hallway, I saw my neighbor playing with her phone. Her name is Lavender. My favorite flower.

"Hi," I said.

She looked up at me. "Oh hey! How are you?"

"I'm pretty good. I'm just going to get breakfast." And then I went out on a limb: "You wanna come?"

The words hit her and she immediately began to process them. "Sure, why not?"

Yes.

"Great. Are you ready to go?"

"Let me grab my purse. Please, come in..."

I followed her through the door into her apartment. It was the exact same layout as mine, but symmetrical.

These apartments are complete shit-holes. Her's was relatively clean compared to mine. In her living room, there was an old couch and a coffee table. A TV stood at the far end of the room. Honestly, that's all that you can fit in the living rooms. The kitchens hold a fridge and stove and then a counter with a sink in it. Then a kitchen table is located in the corner of the room complete with 2 chairs. I wouldn't dare follow her into the bedroom, but I know from mine that it is the largest room in the apartments. There's enough room to fit a bed, a desk, and a bookcase in it. Then there's the closet which will fit a dresser with enough room to walk in and examine your clothing comfortably.

She got her purse and we were on our way. We flew down the 3 flights of stairs to the ground floor and exited the building. I located my car and she followed. With the turn of the engine and some gas, we were on our way.

We went to a small diner a few blocks away from our apartment. I had pancakes. She had French Toast. It was weird being here with her. She moved in to the apartment complex a year and a half after I did. I greeted her and told her that if she needed anything to not hesitate and ask. I would only see her occasionally. I never ever saw her leave any time during the day. Occasionally, you would hear loud abrasive sounds come from her apartment. It never bothered me, but I noticed it. On the fairly rare occasion that I spoke with her, she would shy away from professional discussion. I would tell her what I did for a living, and she would change the subject. It never bothered me, but I noticed it.

"My girlfriend dumped me," I said.

She was taken aback at first. "Oh? What happened?"

"She didn't dump me, actually. It fell apart. We just didn't want each other any more."

"Well that's too bad...you know, sometimes these things just don't work out." She reached out and took my hand on the table. It didn't bother me.

"Thanks." I looked down at my food and then looked back up.

"Any time you want to come over and spend some time, don't hesitate."

"Thanks again. You're a great friend." I was under pressure. Don't judge me.

We left with our stomachs full and the knowledge that a new friendship was about to begin.

"Do you think you can take me somewhere real quick?" she asked.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"It's called the Leaky Cauldron. I'll show you the way."

She took me downtown to this Leaky Cauldron and we both got out and went inside.

"You can order some tea if you'd like. I'll be a couple minutes."

"Take your time." I sat down and ordered some tea from a fellow who introduced himself as Tom. Then he rushed off to the doorway that Lavender had gone through. I was left alone in the massive bar area.

After sipping on my tea for sometime, I had to use the bathroom pretty bad. I set off in search of Tom to ask him where the bathroom was. I headed through the doorway he had exited through.

This is where things got strange. I saw a large stone wall with a hole in it. Don't ask me. I don't know what the hell it was doing there. Coming through was Lavender and Tom, who were having an animated conversation. They both looked up at me and started at the sight. I was about to ask them what was going on when they both pulled out long sticks and shouted, "Impedimenta!" When large green balls of light flew at me I shouted, "Oh, fuck!" It was scary. Don't judge me.

I was knocked back against the stone wall and blacked out partially. When I woke back up, Tom was saying to Lavender, "we need to do memory modification."

Lavender was looking worried. Tom was looking a little mad. It was obvious that someone had done something wrong, otherwise, I wouldn't have been laying on the ground in a lot of pain.

When I fell on the ground, I landed on top of the metal garbage can in the corner. It had rolled over and various pieces of refuse fell out. In my dazed state, I grabbed a dangerous looking stick. Tom came over and knelt down next to me. He started to say something, but I stopped him dead in his tracks by plunging the stick deep into his gut.

He was startled. His face went white and he fell backward. Lavender screamed and I blacked out again.

I awoke to a man with dark messy hair and green eyes with spectacles pointing a stick at me and addressing others around him.

"Take him to the Ministry," he said. "We can sort him out there. I can't believe it. Poor Tom, I'm sure he never saw it coming. It's just goes to show that you aren't invincible with a wand."

Wand? I'm still not sure. I ended up going to this "Ministry." Someone had bound me with some invisible rope and linked arms with me. Then we disappeared and reappeared in the "Ministry."

They took me down several stories. I saw all sorts of weird people coming in and out of the lift on the way down. They took me down a long hallway to a holding area and threw me in. I stood for a moment then shouted after them, "Hey! Can I get some cigarettes?" No reply.

I sat down. Now here I sit. Awaiting trial I suppose.


End file.
